Back for more
by Alice's-twin101
Summary: It seems Amu's back and so is Ikuto. Is Ikuto still perverted? What if Amu is ready for his antics? What will happen? Note: Amu is one year younger than Ikuto now. This is my first time so please be nice.
1. Prologue

Back Again.

This is my first Story plz be gentle

Right now it's just names, ages, and so on plz read kinda important if ya wanna understand the Story

Amu Hinamori:

Age: 17

Hair Color: Strawberry Pink

Eye Color: Golden-Honey

Vehicle: Pink and Black Motorbike

Talents: Sport, Art, Music, Cooking, Cleaning, Dancing, Modeling, Singing, Being Free

Charas: Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Ai, Rairi

Personality: Sassy, Stubborn, Tough, "Cool and Spicy", Shy, Affectionate

Ikuto Tsukiyomi:

Age: 17

Hair Color: Midnight Blue

Eye Color: Azure

Talent: Violin, Piano, Guitar, Eating Strawberries ;)

Vehicle: Dark Blue Convertible

Charas: Yoru, Ichigo (sry couldn't think of a better name)

Personality: Annoying, Perverted, Kind, Caring

Utau Hoshina /Utau Tsukiyomi

Age: 16

Hair Color: Pale Blond

Eye Color: Violet

Talent: Singing, Acting, Modeling

Vehicle: Purple and Black Motorbike

Charas: IL, El

Personality: Devilish, Scheming, Angelic

Kukai Souma:

Age: 17

Hair Color: Golden Brown

Eye Color: Green

Talent: Sports

Vehicle: Green ATV

Charas: Daichi

Personality: Funny, Friendly, Hyper, Serious

Nagihiko Fujisaki:

Age: 17

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Indigo

Talent: Sports, Break Dancing

Vehicle: Silver Porsche

Charas: Rhythm

Personality: Sweet, Kind, Caring, Thoughtful, Smart

Rima Mashiro:

Age: 16

Hair Color: Honey

Eye Color: Honey-Orange

Talent: Making People Laugh, Breaking through People's Shell's

Vehicle: Orange and Black Motorbike

Charas: KsuKsu

Personality: Hard to Explain (Watch Anime if you haven't)

Yaya Yuiki:

Age: 15

Hair Color: Orange

Eye Color: Brown

Talent: Getting Her Way, Whining, Eating Sweets

Vehicle: Baby Blue Motor Scooter

Charas: Pepe

Personality: Childish, Funny (in a way)

Kairi Sanjo:

Age: 16

Hair Color: Dark Green

Eye Color: Dark Green

Talent: Being a Brainiac

Vehicle: Dark Green Rav-4

Charas: Musashi

Personality: Smart, Caring

Tadsase Hotori:

Age: 17

Hair Color: Golden

Eye Color: Red

Talent: Sparkle Attack (?)

Vehicle: Red Toyota Corolla

Charas: Kiseki

Personality: Princely, Nice

Nadeshiko Fujisaki:

Age: 16

Hair Color: Violet

Eye Color: Violet

Talent: Cooking, Traditional Japanese Dancing

Vehicle: White and Black Motorbike

Charas: Temari

Personality: Sweet, Kind, Caring, Scary, Competitive


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In this Fanfic. Nadeshiko is real and Tadase is not gay (even if he is)

**Amu POV:**

It's been 3 years since I've been here.

_**Flashback: **_**(Note this is still Amu POV)**

(3months after Ikuto leaves)

"_WHAT!" said my friends. I had a sad look on my face which told them I wasn't lying. "But Amu-chiii can't leave who will eat candy with Yaya?" said Yaya "Who will I talk to if I need help with Yukari-san?" said Utau "Who will laugh at my new material?" said Rima "Who will do the mad dash with me?" said Kukai "Who will cook and dance with me?" said Nadeshiko "Who will help me get rid of Nadeshiko?" said Nagihiko "Hey" came from the background _(guess who said that) "_Who will teach me how to draw?" said Tadase _(sry couldn't think of anything better for Tadase). _They all started to gang up on me so I did what I could and I..I..I cried. Seems everyone including the Charas had the same idea so I pulled them into a group hug and said "I won't be gone long just 3 years which goes by fast sometimes and not far just upper Japan" I put on a brave face for them and they smiled slightly then broke down and started to sob. The next day it seems I'm more popular than I thought 'cause the entire school is in depression because of my leaving, how I know this you ask well, in front of the school was a "Goodbye Amu" poster. The school was covered in black, black banners, __black balloons, black streamers; even the people were dressed in black. I sweat dropped as I walked onto my awaiting doom. It wasn't so bad through the day but at the end I had, had enough I stood up and made a speech to the whole school saying "Hey, this isn't a funeral, I'm not dying. I'm just gonna leave for awhile, not forever, so get outta those black clothes, turn the school back to __normal and be happy this isn't the last time you'll ever see me." After my speech there was an eruption of cheers, claps, whistles and "cool and spicy". Everyone was happy and smiling as I left to go pack my stuff._

_**End of Flashback:**_

Now I'm speeding down the road, 16 years old, curves in exactly the right places, and not to mention H.O.T! I had told my friends that I was coming back they all seemed excited, but they haven't seen how I look. Boy, are they in for a surprise.

Plz R&R


	3. Sorry

I'm really sorry to everyone because I have not updated my stories as of yet. Frankly it's not my fault cuz my dumbass computer decided to crash on me. The only reason I got to update this apology is because I'm using my moms laptop, and truthfully what I have planned for these stories is not for…err….parental eyes -/-. I hope you all can understand but until then all of my stories are on hiatus. Hopefully I'll get a new laptop soon, but until then, bye bye my lovlies! Mwah!


End file.
